Freedom is Bliss
by ThePhantomVoid
Summary: In the Kunoichi world Naruto Namikaze is a genius and is tired of being treated as a toy so he leaves to be something greater. Look out Naruto Namikazes heritage is revealed. Godlike!Naruto!Saiyan!Naruto! No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Constriction

Naruto Namikaze was strolling calmly down the narrow street, book in hand as he approached his families estate. The Namikaze Estate worthy of only the richest royalty or in this case most dangerous Kunoichi in the entire Elemental Nations. The owners of this palace? None other than Minako Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. These people were Naruto's parents.

You might ask yourself how a female and a female can reproduce. The answer is in one word. 'Jutsu'. A jutsu that allows a female to grow male genitalia for an hour. This was normally used for clan based reproduction and has a 99.99% chance of being a girl however there is a 0.01% chance that the results would be a male, these males were then normally thrown into an orphanage.

Now you may also be asking yourself why are people so sexist in this world? Well that we be because in this time and era only the female population are able to control an energy named chakra. What is chakra you say? Chakra is the energy in all living things the only reason females are superior to males is that men can not harness it into attacks known as jutsu. Females can however and for the last century or so the females have been the dominant race with attacks of Lightning, Fire, Earth, Water and Wind.

Any who back to the story. Naruto calmly opens the door to his house and turns back to shut the door however finds it already shut "Damn ANBU" Naruto mutters and sighs. He turns to find his twin sister Natsumi glaring daggers at him.

"You're late" she says eerily calm. In the pit of Naruto's stomach he had a feeling that this was the calm before the storm.

Naruto exterior almost seemed calm however on the inside his heartbeat had quickened tenfold, a cold sweat built on his brow as his breath increased.

"Well I had to think some things over" replies Naruto smoothly regaining his cool. However before he could say anymore his sister was already upon him, leaning in to kiss him.

Naruto's calm remained however as he looked at the impending lips '5 seconds to contact' he thought. He wordlessly fell backwards towards the sparkling clean tiled floor. '3 seconds' as he landed on the floor he used his arms to push himself through his sisters legs and into freedom. 'Escape successful' he thought as he watched his sister completely miss him and face plant the floor instead.

Through this whole exchange Naruto had completely forgotten about his book 'The Meaning Of Youth' by Hikigaya Hachiman (Congrats to you if you get this) and as it would seem his mother Kushina just so happened to bypass him and see it on the floor.

Naruto slowly gets up dusting his 50,000 Yen jeans and slowly walks away from the scene. 'Hmm just like Neo' Naruto thought, he stops 'Who the hell is Neo?' Naruto deadpans.

He turned feeling a weight on his shoulder and finds the angry eyes of his mother staring him down.

"Naruto honey what's this?" She questions Naruto as he gains a sweatdrop thinking of his families calm before the storm like attitudes.'What's wrong with my family and crazy psychotic bitches'.

Naruto looks to see what his mother was questioning and turns to see his precious book. "That is Minako's book I was just preparing to it to him." Naruto shot back not a second later his calm façade never leaving his face.

Suddenly Kushina's grip become as hard as steel weighing him down and making him wince. Naruto looked up into the eyes of his mother with a expression that clearly showed his pain.

"Sochi why are you lying to me ? Or better yet why are you buying these books you don't need them." Kushina's voice showed that she had felt betrayed by Naruto's choice in buying this book.

"I'm sorry." Naruto screams however it only comes out a whisper.

"Good now go to your room and prepare for dinner." She said a bit to happy sounding before walking into the kitchen 'Probably cooking diner.' Naruto thought making his way upstairs and into his room.

In Naruto's opinion his family treated him like a doll, something pretty that should never be put in harms way. Some people might love the chance to just sit still and have everything done for you however Naruto was not one of these people so when his family did something for him it drove him crazy. He just wanted to have responsibility not matter how small. He always felt like baby or a pet, never a human being.

Naruto was a genius with an IQ that would make a Nara red in envy however due to the fact that he was a man he was never allowed into the 'real' world and shown only what his parents wanted him to see. He was never allowed to be put to use after all men are nothing but good looking studs and weak fools.

In conclusion Naruto Namikaze is the most handsome man on the planet but he hated it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dinner and The Family.

Naruto locked his door and closed his eyes, letting a sigh that just seemed to lighten the burden that we call stress on his heart. He gently slides down the hardwood door nearly pulling his hair out in frustration at the recent turn of events.

"That book was 5,000 Yen (£50). A limited edition too. *Groan*. Why must the women in this house always take away my literature". He screamed in anger and frustration. From frustration comes self-pity "I could have done something to save it but I just stood there and watched as she took it, damn the book was innocent. He cried to himself ."I really need to man up." He suddenly stopped and slapped himself.

He walked towards the mirror to check his own appearance. A spiky black haired boy greeted him in prince's clothes. He looked like a helpless prince that needed saving, this was unacceptable to him. He was not helpless he was a Saiyan! Suddenly Naruto feels a deep burning sensation on the back of his neck. He winces getting back on the train of thought, he was not helpless he was a Namikaze.

He slowly approached the corner of his room and ripped the edge of the carpet revealing a crack in the floorboards. "I just need to get smarter to outsmart them but I know nearly everything there is to know. The only thing left is knowledge on ninja jutsu but they obviously won't let a civilian into the ninja section of the library, a man no less." He starts to read 'The Ins And Outs Of A Snow Country Train'.

Time passes slowly as Naruto thinks that trains seem so complex but secretly they are pretty easy to understand. 'Snow country is definitely the furthest country in terms of technology' Naruto said with full confidence in his decision.

A knock on the door brings him out of his thoughts though and sends him back into reality. 'Who could that be' Naruto questions to himself as he walks towards the door slowly, carefully. After all being in a house full of ninjas makes you cautious and also makes you think before you do. He opens the door to see his older sister Niwako.

"Hello brother dinner is ready." She said with a 'better than thou' type of attitude that infuriated even the most stoic person.

Naruto's fake smile never faltered however as he continued to smile regardless of his sisters tone.

"Ok I'll be right there" Naruto said hoping to whatever deity that was listening took his sister to the furthest part of the planet and left her there.

"No your coming now." She said gripping his arm and pulling him downstairs. He tried to protest however his sisters strong arms however kept his protest minuscule.

He was pushed into a chair carefully as to not hurt the eye candy. He adjusts himself to the stiff wooden object keeping him from hitting the floor.

He relaxes his postures and looks around the dinner table. Calmly scanning over his family.

His eyes scan a redhead whose hair flows like lava down a volcano, her eyes a deep ocean blue glistening in mischief and innocence. Her face the perfect oval shape accompanied by strange whisker like marks, 3 on each cheek giving her the appearance of a kitsune. She is dressed in a light fitting red dress with a black outlining. 'Name: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. Relation to me: Only younger sister. Personality: Loud, brash, and stupid. Age: 10 years old, Academy Student. Nickname: The Second Red Hot Habanero. Side Note: Second best in the academy only rivalled by Satsuki Uchiha.'

He then scans another person whose blond locks cover her right eye giving her that classic blonde anime look. Her right crystal blue eye shined with clear arrogance. She is wearing a tight fitting running trousers and a tight fitting sports bra showing her impressive D cup bust. Her appearance shows that she has just been training. She carries herself with the utmost confidence, arrogant almost. 'Name: Niwako Uzumaki-Namikaze. Relation to me: Elder sister. Personality: Active, arrogant and intelligent. Age: 14 years old, Chuunin. Nickname: Shinigami's Bloody Katana. Side Note: Has a high B rank bounty. Also named after Tsunade's brother Nawaki after his death.'

Naruto moved his head left to stare at what some men would call a god in human form. Her straight red hair flowed with beauty and gave off a warm glow that made people just want to know her. Her eyes glowed a bright purple that shimmered occasionally. She is dressed in a tight green top dress that showed her perfect hourglass figure. Her green dress accompanied by a kitchen apron attached to her neck. 'Name: Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Relation to me: Birth Mother. Personality: Active, loud , brash and intelligent. Age: 34, Special Jonin. Nickname: The Red Hot Habanero. Side Note: Has a high S rank bounty. Former Jinchuriki of Kyuubi.'

Naruto head met the final member on the table his other mother. Her spiky blond hair stuck out on the top making him look part Inuzuka, her eyes dazzled a sky blue with experience and years of knowledge. She wore a baggy dark blue shirt that made his bust completely invisible giving her a boyish look. However these looks are pretty deceiving as this woman is known as one of the most dangerous Kunoichi in the nations. 'Name: Minako Namikaze. Relation to me: Father (user of clan jutsu). Personality: Calm, warm , calculative and intelligent. Age 33, Hokage. Nickname The Yellow Flash. Side Note: One of the only people in history to have a SS rank bounty. Created the Rasengan and is known for his use of the Hirashin. Faced the Kyuubi and helped seal it on his own.'

"Naruto honey your foods getting cold" Kushina said after seeing Naruto gaze around the table for 5 minutes with a glazed over look in his eye. Naruto again wakes up to the world that is reality and begins shovelling his food down like the true Uzumaki he is.

SKIPPING DINNER SCENE CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO WRITE

Naruto slowly went to the kitchen to wash his dishes to already see his sister Natsumi doing them and she had already took his plate! He bit back a growl that would've made the Kyuubi tremble in fear and put up his great acting skills.

"Thanks" Naruto said with a sarcastic smile, his sister however didn't even notice but replied with a "It's ok".

Man how Naruto hated his family it's like they weren't even related. Naruto has actually thought really deep into the subject, his night black hair had near no relation to his mothers red hair and blonde hair. The only solution Naruto could think of was that he wasn't related to his parents or his hair was inherited from his grandfather or grandmother but it just skipped a generation.

Naruto got to his room so exhausted that he practically threw open the door, completely forgetting to lock it and plops down on his bed giving way to the comforting embrace of unconsciousness.

In conclusion Naruto's family is filled to the brim with strength and he hated it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What the Hell Is A Saiyan?!

In Konohagakure no sato the birds tweeted a peaceful melody that seemed to just make the the towns folk smile in contempt. The sun beat down upon the huge village never letting up.

At this time we find nearly everyone out and awake after all it is 3pm. Keyword nearly as we find our young hero asleep, his face buried in his pillow to keep the rays of the sun from reaching his eye. Eventually he realised that no mortal can go against the sun and grudgingly sat up to face to sun.

"One day I promise to destroy you my eternal rival!" Naruto muttered before turning around but not before hearing a feminine yet masculine voice scream at the top of their voice "What a Youthful Rivalry" gaining a sweatdrop from Naruto as he got up.

Naruto went to the mirror and began to comb his hair only to realise that there was no point in trying really as his hair would just spike back up again adding to his life's growing irritation.

"I swear I'm going to implode like a bomb in frustration." Naruto groans inwardly as he comes to a verdict that this frustration is probably not healthy. Naruto looks to see his clothes are majorly creased and begins slowly banging his head against the mirror while lightly crying. 'I have no more casual clothes anymore there all creased.'

He begins undressing and opens his closet to reveal formal clothes that are only used for special occasions. Naruto though thinks this is idiotic as he has so many yukatas and formal wear in general that he has some that he still hasn't used. I guess people just like seeing him in different outfits. He gets dressed in a ocean blue yukata with black bird like markings on the sky. His clothes are most of the time baggy and his sleeves look to big for him. The reason his mothers came up with : because it makes you looks cute.

He was so enraged by this he nearly snapped and punched them right there. He was not cute, he was a born warrior, he was a Saiyan , he was son of ….. . He was brought out of his thoughts when his neck burned like the depths of hell themselves as he screamed in agony and fell to the floor rubbing his heck furiously. His eyes snapped shut as the pain was so intense that tears began forming in the corners of his eyes . 'No I will not cry I'm a Saiy… .' Naruto doesn't get to finish his thought however as he falls to the floor headfirst blacking out as he hit the floor.

-Time Skip: 4 Hours-

Not many people could say they woke up at 7pm and the people that did you would just flat out not believe them. One of these people was Naruto Namikaze who just awoke from his nap after just waking up, getting dressed and then falling back to sleep. Everyone in the world would think that would be bizarre behaviour and Naruto himself thought it was odd but shrugged it off thinking that he must have misjudged his energy and after getting up discovered his lack of energy and fell asleep. This is the only answer Naruto had thought up that actually made sense.

Naruto growled in annoyance as he awoke to feel his sister's next to him. This was not the time, he was currently in Detective Naruto mode were he inspects his odd behaviour at times that he cannot fully remember. It was always weird he had thought this used to happen very rarely when he was a kid but recently it seemed to happen a lot more often.

He slowly and carefully slithered out of his sisters grip like a snake that has experience in these kinds of situations. Actually that was half right as this same situation had actually happened to our black haired protagonist many times during his childhood as his sisters always seemed to like being next to him. Weird right!

As with any situation with experience his escape went off without a hitch as he made his was to the door of his extravagant room and went towards the door downstairs. When he reached the door he quickly put on his wooden sandals that went with his yukata and took careful steps outside.

As he made his way towards his destination in mind which just so happened to be the library he couldn't help but notice the lust filled glances by passing females and the sneering faces of the males. 'I'm being isolated by my own gender. I don't want to be different, I just want to be normal.' Naruto thought solemnly taking in all the hate by the male population and giving a small heart breaking smile.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts by a war cry from a passing male who charged at him with a broken glass bottle, the intent for harm clear as gold in his eyes. Naruto didn't even flinch as he saw the hidden ANBU personally take care of the threat. He just sighed sadly as his hair shadowed his eyes, the victims blood landing on his sandals as he thought to himself 'I just want to be normal' as a single tear flowed down his face.

Naruto finally reached the library and before he even knew it he had a book to his face reading about 'The Princess Of Six Paths'. Apparently, Naruto had learned that this woman was the one to create to Kunoichi world as we know it today. She was the one to discover Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Kinjutsu she also help defeat the Juubi or the Ten Tailed Wolf and seal it into herself to create the other bijuu: Ichibi One Tailed Racoon, Nibi Two Tailed Cat, Sanbi Three Tailed Turtle, Yonbi Four Tailed Monkey, Gobi Five Tailed Dolphin/Horse, Rokubi Six Tailed Slug, Nanabi Seven Tailed Beetle, Hachibi Eight Tailed Ox/Octopus and finally Kyuubi Nine Tailed Fox. If you were to think deeply about it you could say that The Princess Of Six Paths was the one to start the discrimination towards men as she later told women how to manipulate the energy within them and had basically given humanity another weapon to fight with.

In the eyes of females The Princess Of Six Paths was a wonderful and great entity that should be praised as if she was kami herself in human form.

In the eyes of men The Princess Of Six Paths is the devil, she did not accomplish anything her life at all that was good. She may have stopped a war but that would not have have her the right to pass on her knowledge of such a dangerous weapon. She didn't create peace she only gave a fake peace to the female population that let them rule over men.

'Thinking about this is making my head hurt.' Naruto thought laying his head on the table. As he just closed his eyes though a loud bang alerted him of the outside world as he jumped upright and looked to see what caused the noise.

What he found shocked him a black book about known living organisms across the universe and a specific page was bookmarked. As he looked at the page his neck began burn painfully however through sheer willpower he managed to keep his eyes open. He scanned the title.

"What the hell is a Saiyan!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Saiyan Naruto Awakens!

What is a Saiyan? A Saiyan was an interglacial warrior who were known through out the entirety of the universe as Frieza's personal pirates. They took over planets like it was nothing. Saiyans were known to be cold, ruthless, and unmerciful. Oh and don't forget powerful they had loads of the stuff. Saiyan babies thought not powerful enough were shipped off to different planets to dominate it and then give over the planet to Frieza who then sold it off to the highest bidder.

Eventually Frieza became afraid of the Saiyans as they were becoming way to powerful as a race, he believed that they would soon challenge him for his position as the universe's ruler. He did what every sane king or queen would do to protect their throne. He eliminated the threat. How you may ask, by going straight to their planet, Planet Vegeta named after their king. He then proceeded to blow the entire planet up killing all on the planet at the time including king Vegeta.

The only Saiyans that were able to survive were those sent to planets before a planet Vegeta's fall. Of the few surviving Saiyans, Goku code named Kakarot and Prince Vegeta the son of king Vegeta.

They were said to be an unbeatable team when partnered together of even when fused together into one.

Or so the book had said but the part that had caught Naruto's eye was the appearance of Saiyans; spiky black hair that normally sticks out in all directions. This description caused Naruto's mind to stop functioning and heartbeat to continue to skyrocket.

Naruto's face somehow seemed to smirk even through the pain of his neck and said in confidence "Ha no way. That's impossible isn't it the Saiyans are dead the book even said so!" Naruto's voice was filled with amusement until suddenly he stopped and gripped his head with a vice grip.

"What the ..!" Naruto mutters under the pains as he feels a pull in the back of his mind.

Naruto being the ever curious boy in any situation in would seem, decided to investigate and let himself be pulled by the force.

-Mindscape-

Naruto found himself in what appears to be a sewer and instantly jumps up to avoid the muddy sewer water he found himself in.

He looks around curiously as he ponders the unexplainable force that seemed to push him into a completely different place. In all of Naruto brain cells, not one could think of a logical solution on as to how this happened.

He is suddenly broke from his thoughts as he hears a loud boom crash. His eyes dart around more frantic than before as he spots what appears to be a cage at the end of the sewer.

Naruto approached the cage steadily cautious as to see what kind of powerful entity could nearly shake a huge 50 foot golden cage off its hinges.

"Damn seal, making fun of me by keeping me locked up in here. Do you hear me Minako I'm going to find a way out of here become complete again and then Kamehameha you in the fucking face and watch it explode with a content smile on my face."

The entity upon closer inspection looked a lot like Naruto however didn't seem to have the playful or calm attitude. This thing just exuded an aura of hate and superiority, Naruto almost felt the need to bow to this entity but quickly shook that off. Naruto Namikaze bows to no one, not even a family of extremely dangerous Kunoichi. Yeah that was something Naruto was proud of, he was never thankful to his family for their attention therefor he didn't bow.

Naruto attempted to get closer to it only for a large shockwave to blast him 10ft away and makes him land on his back. Naruto stunned struggles to get back up and stares ahead of him to what he assumed to be his attacker and struggles to comprehend what he was seeing. The caged Naruto seemed to be covered in a golden shield that seemed to disturb the air around it causing shockwaves 'probably like the one that knocked me down earlier' Naruto thinks. A memory flashes through Naruto's head of a quote from the book he was reading 'Saiyans when using their energy which they call Ki will be covered in a golden veil like energy that reflects their power. This power is used for attacks and from the sheer presence of this power will normally cause a disturbance in the air resulting in shockwaves.'

'Holy crap, this person is a Saiyan.' Naruto thinks hastily to work up a plan to defeat this monster in human skin. Through all the plans Naruto thought of they all had the same ending. Him in a pool of his own blood staring lifelessly at the ceiling. "I still have time, he hasn't busted from the cage yet so he can't get me, I believe at least." Naruto mutters to himself trying to keep up his own morale and failing miserably.

A loud bang and a crash brings him out of his musings to see a site that made his blood run cold. There in front of where the gate used to be stood the Saiyan glancing about sharply, not missing a single detail about his surroundings like he was looking for something. The Saiyans eyes landed on him and Naruto swore he saw the Saiyans eyes widen a tad bit before returning to normal with a victorious smirk taking place on his lips.

He approaches with heavy steps, his eyes never leaving Naruto's shock induced form as he spoke casually to him almost as if they were talking about the weather.

"Hello other half." Saiyan Naruto said with a voice that just screamed power and superiority. He stops three feet from Naruto and began to inspect him. "How long has it been, 11 years since we last met." He said relaxing a bit however keeping his smirk in place.

Naruto began to finally get himself back together from his shock induced paralysis and started firing off questions.

"Who are you?, Where are we? And why do you look like me?" Naruto said calmly trying and failing to act as though he had control of the situation at hand.

"Who am I you ask, I am you, the Saiyan blood in you. I am what you could have been without that damn seal placed on your neck by that bitch Minako. As to where we are this is your mindscape a placed used normally for when people have something sealed inside them or when something is sealed away from them. And last but not least I look like you because I am you, the blood that flows through your veins is also my own blood. We are two that used to be one and we must be one again to save our race from extinction." Saiyan Naruto responded with a little hate at the start and a lot of conviction at the end.

"Ha like I'd believe a lie like that your obviously joking. I mean me A Saiyan that has got to be the best joke I've ever heard!" Naruto roared with laughter.

"What could I do to convince you that we are one?" Saiyan Naruto asked willing to do anything to let himself become a Saiyan in the outside world again.

"Answer me this: What was the most embarrassing moment of my life?" Naruto asks with full confidence that this imposter would not get the right answer.

"When we were 9 years old and we nearly got raped by a 7 year old Natsumi and she got so far as to-….." He was shut up quickly with Naruto putting his hand on his mouth.

"Ok, ok I believe you just don't say that out loud, it's embarrassing. I nearly lost my virginity to a 7 year old. My sister no less." Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas light in embarrassment at the memory.

"That memory makes me sick, who does she think she's touching. We're Saiyan elites!" Saiyan Naruto said with pride at his race. Naruto however sweat dropped 'Just like a certain Uchiha I know.'

-Konoha-

Meanwhile in Konoha, Satsuki Uchiha sneezed loudly ruining the dango she was currently eating.

"Hm somebody is probably talking about how awesome Uchiha's are." She smiled a real smile before noticing her ruined dango and proceeded to fuck shit up.

"Fuck you whoever made me sneeze" she cursed as she threw her table and stomped out the store probably to brood.

-Mindscape-

"Anyway, what do you mean when you say Minako place a seal on my neck". Naruto said with a voice filled with suspicion and uncertainty.

"That bitch knew what we were. She knew we were Saiyans and she sealed off your Saiyan blood and basically split your personality into two halves. That cage I just obliterated was the seal. She even tried to get your sisters to sleep with you to gain powerful off springs for the clan. She knew you were a Saiyan and she told everyone in your family about it, except you. Why do you think you were always fed with a silver spoon? Because they were afraid, afraid you would lose control and go Super Saiyan." Saiyan Naruto explained solemnly watching as his other half's face contorted in horror and he drops to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Another memory flashed through Naruto's mind. Super Saiyan: a form used by Saiyans with a high amount of rage, it also boosts their power level extremely high.

"Why would she do that, she loves me, she's my mother." Naruto say weakly like all that he knew previously was a lie yet he refused to believe it.

"She never loved you, she only used you as a way to get powerful babies and then probably take over the elemental nations and be their supreme leader. She was probably afraid of Frieza, afraid he might just blow up the planet but with little baby Saiyans running around they had a bigger defence no matter how small." Saiyan Naruto replied eyeing Naruto with sympathy.

"Final question." Naruto said suddenly, his expression stuck in a statue like poker face. "How do we be become complete again and what happens when we do?"

"You just have to accept me as a part of you and not reject what you are." Saiyan Naruto said gaining a small smile before exterminating it right on the spot. "As for what would happen, you would gain the power of Ki the energy we Saiyans use. You would practically become a Saiyan however a side effect of this would be you would gain a bit of my personality as well." Saiyan Naruto said with a sad smile plastered on his face. "And obviously we would both disappear to form one being, like what should have happened. Also you will gain all the information and techniques I have gained in the time I was in the seal." Saiyan Naruto said quietly enjoying the silence.

"So all I have to do is accept you?" Naruto said slowly, rising from off the ground, a grin forming across his face, stretching the tear streaks on his cheeks.

Saiyan Naruto began to get nervous when he heard that. 'The way he says it. It's like he won't accept me.' He thought sadly with a frown jarring his lips but then 'No I'll do whatever it takes to get you to accept me, even if I have to wait until the end of time.' He thought mentally.

"Then why aren't I a Saiyan yet?" Naruto asks cheekily a bright smile forming on his lips, evolving from his previous grin, his depressed mood brightening significantly.

Saiyan Naruto froze for a second due to the shock. Not a second later a grin swept through his features like a tsunami. His expression would have brought a smile to even the most cold hearted person. He felt it, his other half wasn't rejecting him, he accepted his hate, his anger and did so with a bright flame that seemed impossible to break. 'His determination, it's amazing!' He thought with awe. 'He is even willing to accept his darker half, not many beings can bring themselves to do that but this 12 year old boy is willing to. He has the mind of a kage knowing that for their to be light, their must also be darkness. Like Yin and Yang. Nothing less from my other half.' He thought with pride.

"Well then what are you waiting for, let's get this over with and show them that…" Saiyan Naruto said as he extended his fist outward towards Naruto.

"We…" Naruto said continuing his other halves sentence. Almost as if he knew what he was going to say.

"Are…" Saiyan Naruto said smiling slightly as he watched his other half bring his fist up also extending it toward him.

"SAIYANS!" They roared in unison as they clashed their fists together somehow creating a small shockwave by the force of the collision.

A bright flash illuminated the mindscape leaving no shadow alive. The light itself was so bright it would have made even the blindest man squint their eyes.

As the bright light dimmed, the rooms gravity seemed to get even heavier making it significantly harder to breathe.

When the light had all but gone a figure rose from the ground like a Phoenix rises from the ashes. There he was Naruto Namikaze as he was meant to be, he was a Saiyan. His midnight black hair seemed even darker than before and his face showed a look of disgust after learning what had happened from his Saiyan blood's perspective of the sealing. His other half was right that bitch Minako did deserve a good 'ol Kamehameha to the face.

He smiled fondly as the memories of his Saiyan half as he faded from his mindscape, not before thinking back to his earlier thoughts. "My other half wasn't a monster, he was simply one hell of a Saiyan." He grinned to himself remembering that line from a manga he read 'Black Butler' or something like that before disappearing from his mindscape.

-Library-

Naruto eyes fluttered open and taking in his surroundings. The kind of scenario in front of him would have caused any child his age to whimper and cry for an adult. A small group of thugs glaring dangerously at him, they seemed to want to wait for him to wake up. Which made Naruto come to he conclusion that whatever they wanted to do to him, they wanted him awake for it.

They approached slowly making a very poor attempt to strike fear into him. He was a Saiyan, he felt no fear. 'Man it felt good to think that without having the searing pain in the back of my neck' he thought with a small smile.

These thugs were no threat whatsoever, they were men they couldn't even use chakra and he doubted they could use taijutsu to any efficiency.

"Hey pretty boy. Just leave all the money you have on 'ya and we promise to not hurt you so bad." What appeared to be the leader said in a voice dripping with arrogance and confidence.

"In my opinion, what you have just said then is idiotic. If I didn't give you the money you would've probably killed me, then took the money but if I gave you the money you would've just killed me anyway. Can't have any loose ends after all." Naruto said calmly analysing the situation thoroughly. "Oh and a word of advice: Don't try and outsmart somebody smarter than you." Naruto said smugly earning a roar of anger from his opponents as they dashed towards him.

Naruto merely glanced in their direction and flared a tiny bit of his endless supply of Ki to create a small shockwave that blasted them all through the wall. Seeing this energy the thugs began to freak out believing ANBU had found them were attacking them. So they decided to run for their lives. Pitiful.

The disturbance in the normally calm village had caused quite the commotion as squads upon squads of ANBU seemed to be converging upon his location.

If he was discovered by ANBU right now it would bring something to light that he rather keep in the dark. 'Things like this tail.' Naruto stops running to stare at his butt where a giant furry appendage stared back at him, standing at attention. "What the fuck?!" Naruto couldn't help but screech like a certain pink haired gold digger.

Meanwhile in another part of Konoha a pink haired banshee sneezed suddenly "Somebody must be talking in my beautiful voice." She said trying to mimic Oprah but failed dramatically sounding like a fat middle aged man who still lives in his mums basement having a voice crack.

Back to Naruto we find in attempting to become familiar with his new appendage while escaping a few squads of ANBU. In any other world this probably would be considered a circus act.

"Maybe if I pull my shirt up and wrap my tail around my chest." Naruto muttered while full sprint.

"Ya' know what, fuck it!" Naruto said wrapping it around his midsection making it look like a belt. Naruto smiled fondly knowing that people won't look at him weirdly because of his tail.

Naruto stops suddenly. 'What's the point in running when I can just fly.' He deadpans as he recalls in his memories his other half attempting to destroy the seal by flying into it.

"Well hopefully this doesn't fail and kill me." Naruto joked with himself attempting and failing to reassure himself.

Naruto positions himself into a crouch and outstretched both hands skyward he then pushed off the ground, gaining massive height and blasted a small amount of Ki into it enabling him to keep floating. It gave him a sky blue like glow as he blasted more Ki to increase his speed. He vanished leaving behind only a bright blue streak that glowed brightly in the dark night sky.

-Namikaze Mansion-

Naruto decided that landing near the mansion would be a really bad idea so he decided to land in an alleyway so as to not cause attention.

Naruto really didn't want his parents finding out and placing a seal on him again, last time it hurt like a bitch. He wasn't afraid of his parents, far from it actually, he just couldn't be bothered with dealing with the consequences of them finding out today, he was fucking exhausted and he needed sleep.

He was surprised his head didn't explode today, he basically just absorbed a shadow clone that had been gaining information for 12 years straight. Nothing in the universe can take such a mental backlash and not be strained. Naruto just wouldn't admit it because it severely damaged his pride and ego as a Saiyan.

So that left Naruto here at the Namikaze estate basically on his last legs from falling asleep only to feel the weight of the two people holding him up. He weakly turned his neck to see his personal ANBU guards holding him up.

"Where were you Namikaze sama, we looked everywhere for you. We couldn't sense you because well, you have no chakra." The ANBU said worriedly.

Naruto raises his hand to his forehead and begins to massage it trying feebly to get rid of the headache he was receiving. "Library, and I know you can't sense me I'm a man after all. Well I hope I am." Naruto rushed as he began to fade in and out of consciousness.

"I can check for you, if you want me to." She said in what he believed in a seductive voice. Naruto seeing the immanent attack on his virginity decided to steer clear of the subject and asked to go back to his room.

The cat masked ANBU did as instructed with what he assumed was a sad sigh and got him to his room. He shut the door and began to wobble his way to the bed, curiously taking a look at the clock. '11pm seriously, I was in my mindscape for that long.' Naruto thinks with a raised eyebrow.

He finally got onto his bed and pasted out with one final thought. 'The future is going to be interesting.'

In conclusion Naruto was a Saiyan who had his powers sealed and he hated it!


	5. Chapter 5: Just another dayor maybe n

**Authors Note: Yeah I know I suck at this whole uploading thing, I have been told many times by my friend however it is with pleasure I announce another chapter... 2 Months later. Yeah I do suck. Anyway I was thinking of doing a Danganronpa fic but I don't know what talent the main character should have so I'll keep thinking and in the distant future there may be a Danganronpa fanfic on my profile anyway onto the chapter.**

 **With regrets I don't own Naruto nor do I own Dragonball Z**

Chapter 5: Just your average day... or not

Naruto awoke to the feeling of both of his sisters beside him…again. This was beginning to get real old, real fast for Naruto as this just seemed to be a daily happening. He had a lock, why in the the mother of all that is holy didn't he use it!

This seemed to annoy him even more than yesterday as he now knew their reasons behind doing this and it infuriated him to the ends of the earth. They were like lost puppies in his opinion following commands by that bitch Minako without question. His other mother was just as bad, damn fangirl. Ever since the Kumo incident she followed Minako around faithfully like a servant. A Kunoichi was the definition of strength and he believed a woman who melted like putty into somebody's touch wasn't the ideal Kunoichi.

Naruto doesn't hate the female population and he definitely wasn't sexist. It was just looking at these Kunoichi who were given the ability to use chakra, an ability all men wished and begged for, could be so weak. It was pathetic and it annoyed him.

Naruto instead of doing what he would do and try to stealthily get out decided that why not try something new. So he decided to use force.

Naruto pushed Niwako with just enough strength so that she would fall off the bed and onto the floor. The reaction was instantaneous and in Naruto's case quite funny. As soon as she hit the floor her eyes flung open revealing her bright blue eye but as soon as they noticed Naruto they narrowed in annoyance.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Niwako said completely caught off guard at her brothers strange, forceful attitude.

Naruto feigned innocence and smiled brightly and said "There was a fly on you shoulder aaannnddd I killed it." Sounding not at fault at all which seemed to cause his sister to freeze in her actions. 'I can't allow him to get away with this but mother says we should do 'that' and create a stronger clan. I'll forgive him just this once.' Niwako thinks looking at her brother before grumbling and getting up.

"Whatever." She grumbled in annoyance.

The commotion had woken up Natsumi who had been silently listening to the confrontation between her sister and her brother. 'Mother will need to know of this.' She thought remembering to tell her mother of any differences in Naruto's personality and well this was a major one.

Natsumi feeling uncomfortable decided to leave with her sister rather awkwardly.

Now Naruto was alone, finally. Naruto instantly jumped up out of bed the moment the door closed, his face displaying a grin of self satisfaction. 'That's redemption for what you did at dinner a few days ago.' Naruto thought remembering his sister dragging him downstairs rather roughly and basically pushing him into his seat.

Naruto makes his way over to his window that overlooks the majority of Konoha. He smiles sadly remembering his mothers plot to use him like some baby factory. 'Any average man would have loved to be in my position' he lets a dry laugh escape his throat as he walks away from the window. 'But I guess I'm not your average guy'.

Naruto then proceeded to go to his book pile. Looking for a specific book which he spotted right between 'Icha Icha: A Youthful Romance' by Gia Might and 'Black Butler' a manga written by a guy named Yana Toboso.

He then proceeded to look up the Saiyans and found out more about them and their adventures.

-Forrest Of Death-

Naruto calmly washed the blood off his hands as he eyed his now dead personal ANBU guards. They had made a futile attempt at stopping him from entering the forrest. Trying to convince him not to and when that failed they resorted to force. Probably would have knocked him unconscious before doing some things that shall not be said aloud and then finally dropping him off back at the Namikaze mansion. Even ANBU, with all their respect and stoic attitudes, couldn't give up the chance of Konoha's number one hottie unconscious.

Naruto shook his head and splashed some fresh, clean river water on his face. He stood up abruptly using his skin tight black shirt as a towel to wash his face.

He walked off in a random direction before coming into a clearing. He subtly closed his eyes as concentrated before unleashing a small portion of his power into a Kamehameha and aimed it directly at a tree. Let's just say the effect of the beam, even with only a small amount of Ki, could physically obliterate everything within its line of range. The beam continued for 10 miles before dispersing.

Naruto sweat dropped as that was him attempting to make the attack as weak as possible. 'What the hell is my power level.' Naruto thought observing the destruction with a keen eye.

He concentrated deeply attempting to remember his other halves memories hoping to find something revolving around his power level. Naruto flared his energy into the shape of a human. In the shape of where the energy was released a regular shadow clone looked around curiously. It's eyes came to a halt at Naruto as he questioned him on what he should do.

"Find these materials, make a scouter and come back here. I want it done in 5 hours." Naruto said to his clone.

The clone just nodded before flying off into a random direction. Not to be seen for another 5 hours.

Naruto sighed deeply before gaining a look of sheer determination. "I guess I gotta get used to the difference in physical strength. Naruto gazed behind him to see 1000 clones trying different techniques from Saiyan Naruto's memory.

"Let's do this." Naruto muttered to himself.

-Time Skip: 5 Hours-

Naruto is seen calmly meditating, his eyes shut into a peaceful concentration. His peace however was disturbed by the sound of feet touching ground.

"Just in time." Naruto said looking at the clone with a small, almost invisible smile.

The clone took a device from his pocket that seemed to be like a pair of glasses but could only cover one eye. The clone nodded briefly before listening to further instructions.

"Tell me, what's my power level?" Naruto questioned the the clone.

"60,000." The clone said completely stoic and in an emotionless voice.

Naruto face contorted into one of surprise before he looked his clone over. 'Really should fix that personality problem.' He thought looking at the way his clones seem to act.

He smile was so bright that it could outshine the sun. It made sense, his power level was so high that even the weakest attacks were so strong and he had yet to even go Super Saiyan. Imagine his power then!

His smile lessened as his stomach growled. Knowing that he has to go back to the mansion completely wiped the smile off his face and replaced it with a scowl.

He flared his Ki before taking off in a blue streak.

-Namikaze Mansion-

Naruto abruptly landed in front of the mansion not really caring anymore about keeping his powers hidden, there was no reason to as he probably already heard about all the commotion in the Forrest of death. No Kunoichi inside Konoha has the reserves to just fire S rank jutsu for fun and he predicted his mother already had guessed he has awoken his Saiyan powers.

He could be wrong but it always helps to be sure or so he thought. So when Minako seemed to launch at him when he first entered the mansion, well he wasn't all that surprised really.

Naruto expecting the attack sidestepped it, watching his mother fly through the double doors of the mansion. His smiled slightly looking at one of the most dangerous Kunoichi in the world, on the floor covered in dust. His smile quickly faded as he noticed the complex design made of ink on her hand.

"So you're trying to seal me." Naruto said looking down at the form of his mother who was currently dusting the dirt of her clothes.

"No, just your powers and possibly your memories. Can't have you remembering this now can we?" She said looking at him with a keen eye.

"I guess not." Naruto said with a small unnoticeable grin "but I can't let you do that. I do hope you understand." Naruto replied with a sarcastic polite tone.

Naruto grin faltered however as he notices her shimmer out of existence, a yellow flash trailing behind.

His eyes trailed the yellow flash finding its ending position directly behind him. His eyes widen as he crouches, barely avoiding the outstretched hand that would have connected with his neck.

'Fast' He thought trying to think of a way to subdue her, without making everything in a one mile radius explode.

'Nah I got nothing.' He thought jumping back to get some distance. 'Like that matters, she probably rigged the entire place for when I was getting home.' He thought remembering that she would have to mark where she wanted to go and she didn't throw a kunai before hirashining behind him.

He was broke out of his thoughts by another yellow flash that appeared in front of him.

Time seemed to slow down as the palm of Minako's hand came closer and closer. His heart beating rapidly as a technique pops into his head.

'Instant transmission!' Naruto thought before disappearing like he was never there in the first place.

-Hokage Monument-

Slowly floating on top of Toshima Senju's head, he gazed toward the setting sun and lazily dragged a hand through his midnight black hair letting a sigh of expiration escape his lips.

Naruto stared across the village that is known as Konohagakure no sato, his eye glazed over in deep thought. 'The village looks so beautiful but I guess that's just a veil every hidden village use to trick people into thinking everyone is equal.' He thought gazing over the village. "The only way for people to be equal is to destroy what makes them different." He muttered to himself in thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud pant from behind. Thinking it was an animal from the volume of the pant prepared to fight a gigantic lion the size of the Kyuubi itself. What he wasn't expecting however was his other mother Kushina to be practically dying on the floor. She glanced up at him still panting with sweat on her brow.

Naruto gazed at her with a look that clearly showed his amusement yet confusion. "You're that unfit you can't even climb your way up the Hokage mountain without being exhausted. You're an Uzumaki too which should allow your stamina to greatly increase. Just what happened to your stamina? You're worse than a Haruno." He practically screamed at his mother.

She just chose to ignore him and after wiping the sweat off her brow threw what appeared to be a three pronged kunai.

What appeared before him didn't really shock him all that much.

Flashing, Minako expected to see Naruto's face to be frozen in horror only to see his drop in what seemed to be…..boredom. That was preposterous though as she was the legendary Yellow Flash that made even the toughest kage tremble in fear!

Almost sensing Minakos thoughts Naruto decided to add his opinion "If you think that I couldn't possibly be bored well...you're wrong I am bored, not because you're pathetic or anything, which you are, I was hoping for something different maybe."

"Enough… with your insults, I'm being serious here and fight me seriously!" Minako shouted annoyed at his rather lack of interest.

"I am trying to be serious… and I'm failing…and I'm sorry about that." Naruto responds with fake sadness. At this Kushina walked forward attempting to make things all better.

"Come on Naru-kun if you come quietly and allow us to re-seal you, we will turn a blind eye." Kushina reasons.

"Am I the only one on this planet to realise how to stupid that reasoning is. I mean what the fuck do I get out of this deal?" He questions pointedly glaring at her.

"We will have forgotten that this ever happened." She states rather obviously clearly not understanding.

"Well, Ms Genius, if I am re-sealed I will probably lose all my memories of this moment and I don't wish to stand around no knowing of what I am or what you were trying to do to me!" He screams at his mother passionately.

"Wait, you know what we wanted you for!" She said shocked that he knew.

"Well that reaction isn't helping your case, it just shows that you needed me for a purpose that you weren't willing to tell me." Naruto calmly responded, observing his mothers words down to a point.

"But…...we love you." She responded weakly. Naruto's eyes flew wide open before narrowing in an instant, a feeling of burning, unconfined rage took over him. This feeling it was so overwhelming and addicting. He felt something that he wouldn't notice a day ago but now he knew what this thing was. It was power. There was hidden power that was so close to being unlocked, he could feel it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"


End file.
